User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Ben Drowned vs. BRVR
Happy New Year to the United Kingdom which I don't live in, but my girlfriend does! And for me making it to the year where we'd be getting self-tying shoes and hoverboards, I post DRDoCP #8! It's Ben Drowned, the possessed Elegy of Emptiness statue from LoZ: Majora's Mask (who's likely excited for the remake coming to 3DS; I know I am :3) facing off against the abandoned Pikachu from Pokémon Channel for the Nintendo GameCube, BRVR (pronounced "brother" just to point out; any other ways it's said tick me a bit). There were plenty of choices for Benjamin, but I decided on BRVR, especially after Mutahar said BRVR was on par with Ben. Think of this as verbal Smash Bros....in a way. Just to point out, if I were to come up with a headcanon CP universe myself (which would indeed tie in with the Slenderverse given the fact that Slenderman's a part of CP lore), I'd make BRVR somewhere along the lines of Ben's pet. :3 Cast *Ben Drowned (video) - VideoGameRapBattles (I think he could fit the appearance; just add fake blood from Party City--or for me, yellow contacts so it could match MY version of Ben--and we're golden; oh, and the double-helix blade, courtesy of Man at Arms) *Ben Drowned (voice) - David Near *Ben Drowned's location - Clock Town *BRVR - Justin Buckner (I think he's able to pull of the voice with aplomb) *BRVR animation - Dorkly *BRVR's location - Dead Channel *Happy Mask Salesman (cameo) - WoodenHornets *Instrumental Beat - Secret Identities Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Ben Drowned You shouldn't have done this, now it's your terrible fate. I'm a Cleverbot, you're a Smarterchild, you can't take my hate. Take this little reservation to a more eternal damnation. Super Smashing you like those at Final Destination. I'm a Fierce Deity on this track, you're a psycho sqeuaker. Tone down your voice, I can't hear you over the speakers! You may be a Pokémon, but I have the Pokéballs. You can say when it comes to the odds of winning, I've caught 'em all! BRVR Coming out from under the bed. Do you still love me? I'll cake the walls of the place with your blood if you dare lie to me! You call yourself Ben? Well, I'm the key on your kite. Spitting more static than Edison before the break of night! I rock-type the Dead Channel, there's no way you'd survive. My plushy in the room will Bury this Peter Pan prick Alive! I'll iron-tail your skull, kid! Thunder Fang up your ass, So you can go hide behind some Major Whore's Mask! Ben Drowned My flow's going 3D, you can't run from me. A new .wmv to show I'm the true emcee! You'll end up more dead than your second channel. I always come out on top, just check the judge's panels! Face my lyrical Elegy, and you'll feel extra Emptiness. The father is currently smiling since I'm the one winning this. It won't take a pair of Iron Boots to stomp your disses flat! Story deleted due to no quality control? I'm glad they did that... BRVR Yeah, I'm kicked of the wiki, but I don't give a Feebas! I could rap better than you when I'm somehow a fetus! Beating you's no Master Quest since your rhymes have no effect, And I don't care if you get a remake! Go suck HMS's dick! Try and clean my Clock downTown? You'll just make me tougher. This Rap Rat with more Voltage than Mtn. Dew will make you suffer! #1 on most top 10's of CP? Good things never last. YOUR SAVE FILE'S GETTING DELETED, AND YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! *to the tune of the Song of Time* De-cent Rap Duels of--*logo bursts into flames*--Creepypasta! Who's the winner!? Ben Drowned BRVR Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 15 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units *Bethesda's thirds *Out of nowhere *This isn't the Olympics anymore *Party of...what the f-- *Desire and denial Category:Blog posts